


(come together)

by watanukitty



Series: Family Business [1]
Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleval Modern AU. Fic prompt: come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(come together)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr.

“Why don’t you move in?”

Diaval thought he heard it wrong, and blinked at Mallory in confusion. Did she just say that?

“Pardon?”

“Move in with me—us,” she said, hefting up a gurgling Aurora in one arm and picking up a toy that the one year old dropped with the other.

“Are you sure?” Diaval asked, brows furrowed. Did he really hear her right?

“Well, I mean,” Mallory began, wiping Aurora’s drool covered face with a cloth, “you spend the majority of your time here anyway. You already have lots of belongings in the spare room and you barely use your own apartment. This penthouse is too big for me and Aurora alone, and it’s nearer to the office. It’d be more convenient for you, really.”

Diaval gulped. She was right, he practically lived here. Plus he’d be more at peace if he has the both of them within arm’s reach.

“Thanks,” he finally said, smiling. Aurora began reaching out for him and he took her from Mallory’s arms, grunting at the weight. She was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

“Uncle Diaval is moving in, beastie,” he crooned at the baby. “Do you like that?”

Aurora squealed in response, and grabbed on to his face. He laughed and lifted her up—just the way she liked—and the action made the girl squeal louder. Beside them Mallory was watching the scene, a small smile playing on her lips.

“So when are you gonna move in?” she asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement and something else he couldn’t quite place.  
His eyes met hers and held them for a moment, his onyx orbs drowning in her emerald ones.

“I’ll start tomorrow,” he answered, his heart soaring as she returned his smile.


End file.
